This invention relates to a food platter for the service and presentation of food, more specifically food that contains liquids, such as lobster, crab, steamed shellfish, and many other types of food. The fundamental concept is to insure that the food is separated from the liquid and or juices it exudes, which would adversely affect the taste and texture of the food. The platter can also be used for displaying juicy or liquid containing foodstuffs, such as poultry and raw meats wherein contact with the liquid, in this case blood, may cause accelerated spoilage.
The invention is ideal for the service of seafoods such as lobster because it allows for an attractive display of the lobster and side dishes, and provides the function of preventing the juices from mingling. The small reservoir within the top platter is ideal for the storage of melted butter, cocktail sauce, or other sauces for dipping. The top platter is designed to withstand forces applied by a fork or knife and/or exerted pressure caused by the user bearing down on the top platter. Since the two platters are separable, it allows for easier cleaning, that is the lower platter will only contain liquid and not food particles and so easily cleaned. Moreover, the lower platter portion can be used alone for other food types as a stand-alone platter. This feature is desirable in locations where storage is limited, such as in restaurants and where economy of use is desired.
There are several variations of the concept of separating liquid exuding products from their source; however, their focus has been on that of packaging for distribution, such as in the meat, fish and poultry industry. One of the distinguishing factors of this invention is that it has the primary intent to be used for the service of prepared foods, such as in restaurants or for the consumer in home settings.
The invention allows for the attractive, yet practical service of food in a manner that prevents the commingling of the food's juices, while keeping the foods from being soaked in their juices, a fundamental drawback of compartmental trays used in cafeteria settings.